Mine to claim
by Eovin
Summary: Feeling wave of dark possessive triumph, knowing that he was the only one to see, to make the reserved boy like that, watching him come undone, breaking his composure, Akashi swore that he would never let him slip through his fingers again. Even if had to keep him locked away in the bedroom tied to the bed forever. Tetsuya was his to claim. AkaKuro.


Mine to claim

Author note: I'm sorry for any mistakes you may encounter, English is a foreign language for me so please be gentle)))

Warning: yaoi, shameless smut, dubious consent and Akashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket (or our little phantom would be constantly limping from the attentions of his harem).

Tetsuya gulped. Something was going to happen, he just knew it. He felt a shiver go down his spine. He could feel his ex-captain's eyes boring into him.

Seirin won the Winter cup with two point difference in their favor. Rakuzan lost. The result was shocking. Tetsuya felt conflicted. Part of him was happy and proud for defeating such a tough opponent and proving Akashi wrong, as well as showing everyone his basketball and the fact that he wasn't a mere shadow. He was a phantom, who had his own, if ghostly and elusive, light. He wasn't weak.

The other part of him felt dread. He couldn't shake of the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Well, maybe bad was not the right word to describe this feeling, but something shocking and unexpected, something binding, final.

Noticing the looks his ex-captain was throwing him, he had a feeling what it was that was going to happen. Well, at least what or rather who it will be connected to.

Instead of immediately going to celebrate their victory like they usually do, Seirin's team decided to go home, due to extreme exertion they went through. They were too tired to celebrate. They would do it tomorrow.

Slowly the team dispersed. Kuroko stayed behind to take a long hot shower for his sore muscles. He told Kagami not to wait for him. That was his first mistake. However he did not expect to be the last one left in an empty locker room.

Walking out of the shower with only a flimsy towel on and seeing no one in the room, he simply shrugged and moved towards his clothes, ignoring the slight unease he was feeling. That was his second mistake.

Just as he reached for his underwear and pants his hand was sized in an iron grip.

-You won't need them, Tetsuya.

His eyes widened, alarmed. There was only one person who called him that. Behind him, smirking darkly, stood his former captain - Akashi Seijuro. Kuroko couldn't hold back the slight widening of his eyes and a tiny flinch…which did not escape Akashi's keen eyes. Said eyes glinted.

-Are you afraid of me, Tetsuya? - he purred. Kuroko blinked.

-No, Akashi-kun.

The red-head chuckled, amused.

-You should be. I do not like to be defied. And I detest losing.

Heterochromatic eyes narrowed dangerously, his grip on the slender wrist tightening, as he tugged the smaller boy closer.

-What are you doing, Akashi-kun? - bluenette asked, his face as impassive as ever, though if one looked closer into those blank blue eyes, they would see a sliver of apprehension there.

Akashi smiled darkly, looking every inch like a predator ready to pounce and devour his prey.

Bringing his lips to smaller boy's dainty ear, he blew hot air into it making younger one shiver, before whispering huskily.

-I'm claiming you, Tetsuya. I'm doing what I should have done a long time before. This time I won't let you escape from me. It is about time I showed you your place, and who you belong to.

Akashi did not allow Kuroko to respond. Instead he pushed his lithe body flush against the wall and crashed their lips together, claiming the phantom player, devouring his small inexperienced mouth. Slipping his tongue into the sweet, vanilla-flavored orifice, when the bluenette gasped in surprise, Akashi tasted and dominated every inch of that tempting mouth.

Separating when the need for air became too great, he looked on with satisfaction at his handiwork. His Tetsuya was flushed, hair mussed, cheeks pink, eyes glassy, lips bruised and swollen from the brutal kiss, his gaze unfocused, chest rising and falling rapidly as he fought to regain his breath.

Not allowing the bluenette to regain his bearings Akashi kissed him again with just as much intensity, before tugging the dazed boy towards the bench, carelessly sweeping all the things from it, and forcing him to lie down, before climbing on top.

He lied there like a virgin sacrifice to be devoured by a god he was sacrificed to. Almost completely bare, except for that small towel covering his private parts. Akashi devoured the feast laid out before his eyes, taking in every inch of the unblemished porcelain skin. Every sleek, elegant line. Every breath and twitch of his muscles, as he struggled to regain himself.

Kissing the bluenette again, the redhead allowed his hands free-reign, touching, caressing, exploring, claiming, exciting. He eagerly drank the sounds spilling from the usually silent shadow's mouth. Feeling wave of dark possessive triumph, knowing that he was the only one to see, to _make_ the reserved boy like that, watching him come undone, breaking his composure, Akashi swore that he would never let him slip through his fingers again. Even if had to keep him locked away in the bedroom tied to the bed forever. Tetsuya was his to claim.

Letting go of his mouth, Akashi started kissing lower, leaving hickeys and bite marks on his neck, on the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, on his chest, even on his inner thigh effectively marking his property, kissing, licking and sucking his small, pink nipples, making the smaller boy cry out in ecstasy, arching his back, gasping and mewling and moaning due to redheads ministrations.

Busying himself with a flat, pale stomach of the phantom and sneakily distracting him with unpredictable attacks on his nipples and neck, Akashi discretely took off his towel, before using it to tie his hands above his head, without him noticing it.

Smirking triumphantly he sat up, looking down at his prey in all his glory, before starting to strip himself. This allowed Kuroko to gain back some coherency. He tried to lift his arms, to make Akashi stop, to slow things down, but he couldn't. With his hands tied, breathe still stolen, he could do nothing, but stare transfixed at the picture before him.

His eyes traced the newly revealed skin, the hard planes of muscled chest, flat stomach with hard abs and lower…his eyes went wide, cheeks flushing darkly.

-Do you like what you see, Tetsuya? – Akashi purred darkly, smirking.

Kuroko did not answer, staring horrified for a moment, he forcefully shook himself out of his daze and averted his eyes.

He did not expect Akashi to strip completely, and he sure as hell did not expect him to be so…well-endowed. There was no way in hell that would fit in him. Oh, Kuroko was not naïve, he was perfectly aware where this was going, but damn. This was going to hurt.

Akashi smirked smugly. The emperor was fully aware of his prey's scrutiny and subsequent sulking, and it amused him greatly (it also stroked his ego, but he chose to pretend to ignore after all he was not a narcissist, nope, not at all).

He also noticed the flash of worry in those pretty blue eyes when Tetsuya noted his size. But he wasn't worried about that. While he was doing this to finally lay claim on what was his to start with and to punish Tetsuya for disobedience, he wasn't actually going to hurt him.

Kuroko may be smart, but he was still very innocent and oblivious in some aspects of life. Sex being one of them. Akashi was perfectly aware that his Tetsuya was a virgin, so it was natural for him to fear how it would fit. And it would, Akashi knew and he was absolute. Of course he would have preferred their first time to be done in a more romantic situation and private location with an actual bed, but he needed to teach Tetsuya a lesson now, so it would have to wait.

Leaning down Akashi captured those tempting lips in a searing kiss, his hands busy pulling the bottle out of the pocket of his discarded clothes, unscrewing the cap and pouring the generous amount of the liquid on his fingers, before discarding it.

Let it be known that Akashi always planned ahead; he intended to get his hands on Tetsuya regardless of the way the game went.

And now here he was, laid out like a feast, a feast for a demon king, which he was fully planning to partake in.

Slipping his hand down, he let one slick finger teasingly circle the little rosebud, tickling it, making the bluenette shudder a little before slipping it in, drawing a faint mewl from kiss swollen pink lips. He marveled at the tightness and heat that surrounded his digit before thrusting it in and out, while his other hand moved to play with the neglected manhood of the smaller boy.

Feeling the younger one relax he added another finger and began to scissor the hole in order to prepare it for what was to come. In and out, in and out, watching intently the expressions that appeared on the usually emotionless face. The third finger joined the game and Akashi smirked wickedly at the unaware boy below him before thrusting his fingers deep inside, a little twist and…

-Anngh! – blue eyes snapped wide open as lightning raced up his spine, filling Kuroko's fragile lithe body with pleasure he never felt before.

Aahhh, found it. Akashi's eyes glittered with almost malicious glee. Oh, the sweet sounds that he was going to draw out of those pretty pink lips by abusing that spot. Sweet, sweet Tetsuya. He had no idea that Akashi fully intended to robe him of his ability to walk afterwards and to make sure that he would be feeling the redhead for weeks after this encounter.

Purposely pressing his fingers against that spot, rubbing them teasingly over it each time his fingers thrust in, harder or lighter without set pattern to keep Tetsuya constantly on edge. His other hand stroking bluenette's slender cock lightly, torturing it with feather light touches, never giving him the satisfaction of the friction he wanted.

Finally deciding that Tetsuya was ready, he took out his fingers, smirking when he heard the other whine in protest, before coating his erection with leftover lube and precome and lining himself up with the stretched entrance. Pushing in firmly, he slid into that velvety heat inch by inch until he was fully seated. Stilling himself he let his partner adjust to his size. No matter how much he wanted to ravish Tetsuya, to take him hard, he didn't want to cause his love unnecessary pain.

Tetsuya winced. As he expected Akashi was big. He filled him so completely that Kuroko actually thought that he might burst. He never felt so full in his life, however as the pain and discomfort of penetration dulled he had to admit if only to himself that the feeling of this fullness, this heat…was actually somewhat pleasurable. Wiggling his hips a little, experimentally, he ignored a sharp inhale from Akashi before stilling his nerves and…

-Move.

The order was abrupt, and in any other circumstances Akashi would have punished anyone who dared to order him, now however…Not wasting any time Akashi started to move. Slow, shallow thrusts at first, before gradually increasing his speed and the depth of penetration, he angled his hips so that he would hit bluenette's prostate dead on each time. Lewd sounds filled the locker room. Gasps and pants, moans, mewls, whimpers, shrieks of pleasure and sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the room filling it with a sensuous and vulgar symphony.

Sweat covered two pale bodies moving in an age old dance of passion and lust, destruction and creation. Muscles flexed, skin slid against skin, hands mapped out the conquered territory, lips, tongues and teeth danced all over previously unblemished skin leaving marks of ownership.

Sloppy passionate kisses were exchanged and heterochromatic eyes silently screamed out their victory, watching transfixed how previously blank features changed into something ethereal, exotic and divine. Pale cheeks were flushed with color, wide eyes glassy and half lidded, two bottomless pools of pure blue passion, lips swollen and bruised, mouth agape letting sounds of delicious rapture escape from the previously controlled and silent shadow. Tetsuya looked utterly debauched and lost in pleasure.

Something primal reared its head inside the emperors being. Knowing that he was the one who stole the innocence of this ethereal elusive being, the first to touch him like this, the first to make him lose control, the first to see him come undone, the first and the last one to lay claim on the treasure writhing beneath him, made the primal part of him roar with pleasure. It resonated loudly in him and then and there he swore to never let Tetsuya out of his arms, to never let anyone else see him like this, never let anyone touch him like this. Kuroko Tetsuya belonged to Akashi Seijuro and Akashi Seijuro alone.

His thrusts were getting more erratic, pounding into Tetsuya hard and fast, he grabbed the previously neglected erection firmly into his hand and started pumping it in time with his thrusts bringing Kuroko closer to the edge. He could tell that Tetsuya was close and he himself would not be able to hold on for much longer. Feeling that tight, hot sheath squeezing him from all sides, the glorious friction that was created with each thrust, he felt the spiral in his stomach winding itself tighter and tighter ready to explode.

-A-Akashi-kun…- Tetsuya gasped out before promptly being silenced by the hard kiss and the sharp thrust from the redhead.

-Call me Seijuro, Tetsuya~ I want you to scream my name when you come!

-A-Akashi-kun, I'm…nghh..gonna..! Ahhh!

Smirking dangerously Akashi slowed his pace, before bending down towards his ear and purring huskily

-Tsk, tsk, Tetsuya, I told you to call my name or are you defying me?

Akashi squeezed the base of his member in reprimand and as a threat to keep Tetsuya from orgasming if he doesn't comply. The bluenette whimpered, his body trembling from denied release, long lashes fluttering and caressing his flushed cheeks.

-A-Seijuro!

-Good boy! – Akashi smirked triumphantly before picking up his pace, hammering that spot deep in bluenette's body that made him see stars, his hand moving from the base stroking the weeping erection furiously.

Kuroko's breathing hitched. Akashi was mercilessly abusing his prostate, and the hand on his erection only sharpened the already agonizing pleasure. The tightly wound coil in his gut started to unravel, his vision flashing white before stars exploded behind his eyelids, his mouth falling open, his body tightening as a tidal wave of orgasm swept through his body.

-Ahhh…ahh..SEI-SEIJUROO!

Akashi grunted, his pace becoming frantic as clenching and fluttering of Tetsuya's inner walls triggered his own release. Biting the juncture between neck and shoulder hard enough to leave his mark prominent for weeks to come, he breathed Tetsuya's name into his ear spilling his seed deep inside the pliant body beneath him.

Thrusting a couple more times to ride out his orgasm he rested his body heavily on his partner though being careful to put his weight on his elbows on either side of the bluenette in order not to crush him. Looking down at his lover redhead's lips twitched before forming an amused smile. Chuckling to himself Akashi shook his head lightly. Typical Tetsuya, it seems that the force of his orgasm coupled with extreme physical exertion previously knocked out the poor boy for good.

After letting his body rest a little Akashi carefully slipped out of Tetsuya's body, his eyes catching the sight of his seed leaking from abused entrance, triumphant smirk graced his lips as he possessively surveyed the masterpiece he created. And truly the utterly debauched and ravished Tetsuya was a sight for the sore eye, not that he was letting anyone else ever see him like this. This sight was for him and him alone.

Untying bluenette's hands he used the towel to clean both of them before putting his clothes back on and dressing Tetsuya. Gathering the others things he called his driver to come pick them up, before turning to the phantom. Gently stroking his baby blue hair he could easily tell that Kuroko wasn't going to wake up any time soon. So he lifted the smaller boy bridal style, marveling at how light he was before carrying him to the car waiting for them.

He knew that when the time came and Tetsuya regained his consciousness there would be explanations to be made, perhaps arguments to be won, but for now he simply enjoyed having his most cherished person in his arms, finally claimed, finally his…

And really he could not tell what the future held for the two of them, the way their relationship would develop, he knew only one thing - he finally got Kuroko Tetsuya back and he was willing to do everything to keep him where he belonged, by his side…but that is already a completely different story….


End file.
